Première fois version Torchwood
by Duam78
Summary: le titre est explicite je crois ... 1er chapitre PG13, 2d et 3e sont NC17
1. Chapter 1

**Ianto** : Bullshit ! (*C'est des Conneries !)

La porte du bureau de Jack claqua d'un bruit sec qui résonna dans l'ensemble du Hub. Ianto en était sorti furieux et contrarié. Cette mission n'aurait pas dû se terminer comme ça. Tout avait été minutieusement étudié pour qu'il y ait le moins de perte civile possible. Et pourtant … sur les 85 otages, seuls deux en avaient réchappé et les aliens responsables de ce massacre avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, utilisant un transpondeur intergalactique qui les avait télétransportés à bord de leur vaisseau en orbite autour de la Terre. Le nombre de corps éparpillés par terre dans cet entrepôt situé sur les docks de Cardiff avait bouleversé le jeune membre de Torchwood qui avait dû sortir en courant du hangar afin de se vider de l'amertume et de la rancœur qui lui brûlaient les entrailles.

Gwen était venue le réconforter, mais il l'avait envoyée balader. Il voulait être seul. Ianto resta silencieux durant tout le trajet du retour vers leur quartier général. Il avait même laissé le volant à Jack qui, conscient du mal-être de son employé, n'avait pas cherché à l'agacer avec ses réflexions graveleuses habituelles. Arrivés au Hub, Jack avait renvoyé ses collègues chez eux, mais il avait retenu Ianto, prétextant une mise à jour de dossiers. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se retrouve seul ce soir. Pas avant qu'il ait eu l'opportunité de laisser sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le boss de Torchwood aurait d'ailleurs dû le faire après l'épisode des cannibales. Ianto avait été torturé, tabassé et avait été à deux doigts de se faire exploser la cervelle. Lui qui était d'ordinaire cantonné au Hub, aux tâches subalternes, avait dû faire face pour sa première sortie officielle en tant que membre actif de Torchwood au pire de l'inimaginable. Et il l'avait laissé avec ces cauchemars. Oui, Jack était conscient que Ianto avait été traumatisé par cet épisode, lui si enjoué le matin, prompt à satisfaire toutes leurs demandes, même les plus ingrates, avait officié pendant un moment sans motivation, machinalement, répétant des gestes milles fois exécutés sans entrain, sans envie. Mais il avait remonté la pente, petit à petit et il était redevenu le Ianto que tout le monde connaissait.

Jack ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Il n'aimait pas voir « son » gallois torturé. Il s'était auto-censuré sur ses sentiments envers la plus jeune recrue de son service depuis un bon moment, cachant derrière des piques ou des blagues salaces ses sentiments naissants. Mais bien que Ianto l'ait trahi en amenant sa petite amie cyberwoman dans le Hub, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Son regard lorsqu'il était revenu le lendemain avait fait s'envoler tous ses chagrins, amertumes et rancœurs. Ce regard implorant son pardon lui avait brisé son cœur d'immortel. C'est ce jour là qu'il avait su que ce Ianto Jones serait plus qu'un simple employé. Mais étonnamment et à l'encontre de toutes ses habitudes, il n'avait pas intensifié ses « harcèlements », il avait laissé le temps adoucir sa peine, panser ses blessures et mûrir ses sentiments.

Jack lui avait demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Il voulait que Ianto puisse s'exprimer sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne fallait jamais faire confiance aux Hergoths. Que, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire, fait ou auraient dû faire, les otages seraient morts de toute façon. Mais Ianto n'était pas de cet avis et hurlait à pleins poumons qu'ils auraient dû faire plus ! Il se demandait à quoi ça servait de faire partie de Torchwood s'ils étaient incapables de venir au secours de la population et en plus de laisser filer les ennemis. Jack le regardait faire les cent pas, envoyer balader le moindre objet qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi furieux si ce n'est lorsqu'il avait tenté par tous les moyens de sauver sa petite amie Lisa. Sa fureur était comparable et Jack s'attendait à en faire les frais d'une manière ou d'une autre. À chaque fois que ses pas le ramenaient vers lui, il se tenait prêt au cas où, sur une envie subite, Ianto se jette sur lui ou que son poing vienne rencontrer son visage. Il avait déjà goûté à la rage galloise et n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'y frotter de nouveau.

**Jack** : Ianto ?

C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis que Ianto était parti dans ses arguties superfétatoires. Cela eut pour effet de figer le gallois, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux brillants de haine et de désespoir.

**Jack** : Ce n'est PAS ta faute !

**Ianto** : Bullshit !

C'était la phrase de trop. Ianto tourna le dos à Jack et sortit de son bureau faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Jack se prit la tête dans ses mains, il ne savait pas comment raisonner son collègue. La fouge de sa jeunesse avait pris le contrôle et faire redescendre la rage qu'il ressentait allait être difficile. Il se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en douceur. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le Hub l'informa que Ianto s'était réfugié dans son « antre ». Il se dirigea alors vers lui, guidé par l'odeur du café fraîchement coulé qui embaumait l'ensemble de la salle. Ianto était tellement absorbé par ses efforts pour canaliser sa haine qu'il n'entendit pas Jack arriver et se placer derrière lui. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il sursauta faisant couler quelques gouttes du café de la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main.

**Ianto** : Outch ! ça brûle !

**Jack** : Donne !

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, Jack s'empara de la main droite de Ianto qui avait déposé la tasse sur la table, la porta à sa bouche et de sa langue, il lécha le sillon brunâtre laissé par le breuvage et la lui retourna pour lui déposer un baiser sur sa paume.

**Jack** : Là … c'est mieux ?

**Ianto** : …

Sans relâcher la main du gallois, il déposa à la naissance de sa nuque un autre baiser, plus appuyé.

**Ianto** : J.. Jack ?

**Jack** : Tu veux que j'arrête ?

**Ianto** : oui … n… non… mais … Je …

**Jack** : Shhhhh

Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille l'ordre de sa taire. Ianto était comme paralysé. Il sentait sa fureur, sa haine disparaître petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de son patron s'aventuraient dans son cou. Il ressentait des picotements dans son ventre. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour un homme. Mais Jack n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Et en ce moment précis, il se sentait terriblement bien.

Jack continuait de découvrir la nuque, le menton, les lobes des oreilles de Ianto, avide, empressé d'en découvrir plus. Ianto se détendait de plus en plus, ses muscles se relâchaient l'un après l'autre, sa tension s'envolait ; il se laissait aller. Jack passa une de ses mains sous la veste et commença à caresser le ventre du jeune homme. Son autre main s'était emparé du visage et l'avait incliné vers la gauche afin de découvrir encore plus de peau. Le rythme cardiaque de Ianto commençait à augmenter et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Sa tête reposait maintenant sur l'épaule de son patron qui prenait un malin plaisir à alterner baisers langoureux et coups de langue rapides et mutins.

Jack abandonna le cou et déboutonna la veste qu'il fit tomber à terre. Le gilet gris épousait parfaitement les formes du corps du jeune homme et son pantalon celles de son postérieur, ferme. Ianto s'était totalement abandonné aux mains expertes de Jack qui maintenant s'attaquaient à l'ensemble de son torse, devinant sous le tissus le moindre recoin de son corps, s'attardant sur sa poitrine, agaçant ses tétons au travers des deux épaisseurs de vêtements. Ianto inclina sa tête vers la droite, machinalement, comme si cela devait être fait. Il leva sa main et alla la placer sur la nuque de son chef. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et effleura celles qui venaient à leur rencontre. Un flot d'émotions se déversa en lui et il prit pour la première fois la direction des opérations. Il raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de Jack et l'attira vers lui tout en allant chercher de sa langue sa jumelle qui ne se fit pas prier et toutes deux commencèrent à se chatouiller, se caresser, s'entortiller l'une autour de l'autre sans se laisser un moment de répit. C'est haletant que Ianto se retourna vers Jack. D'abord hésitant, il releva le regard et le fixa dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'envie, de désir, de convoitise. Ianto se demanda ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les siens : peur, appréhension, angoisse ? Jusqu'où allaient-ils aller ? Jusqu'où autoriserait-il Jack à aller ? Qu'allait-il advenir après ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Jack avait dû lire ses interrogations, car il lui sourit et se pencha vers lui.

**Jack** : Je ne te forcerai pas, Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et j'obéirai.

Il attendit quelques secondes et comme Ianto ne répondait pas il commença à s'attaquer au nœud de sa cravate bordeaux. Habilement il la défit et la fit glisser près de la veste. Il s'attela ensuite à défaire les deux boutons du gilet qui subit le même sort et déboutonna avec une lenteur diabolique la chemise qu'il entrouvrit suffisamment pour admirer son torse. Ianto s'était adossé au comptoir sur lequel était posé le percolateur et sentait au creux de ses reins le rebord qui lui rentrait dans la chair. Mais il ne sentait pas la douleur, il était comme anesthésié par les caresses que Jack s'appliquait à lui prodiguer, caresses bientôt agrémentées de baisers rapides sur ses épaules découvertes, sur ses pectoraux et autour de son nombril. Jack était accroupi devant lui, les mains sur ses hanches, goûtant goulûment les moindres recoins de son anatomie dénudée. Lorsqu'il s'empara d'un mamelon Ianto ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, autorisant indirectement Jack à aller plus loin. Il se releva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en forçant sur la chemise pour la lui enlever. Les boutons des manches sautèrent et le tissu se retrouva à terre. Il passa un bras autour du corps de son amant et le déplaça vers le mur contre lequel il le colla, puis sans savoir comment, il se retrouva sur le canapé du Hub. Il sentait son dos, ses bras piqués par les fibres rugueuses du vieux lainage mais n'en avait que faire. Jack s'allongea sur lui, maîtrisant le poids de son corps, il passa une main dans la courte chevelure de Ianto et lui embrassa tendrement les deux yeux.

**Jack** : Tu es sûr ? Tu le veux vraiment ?

Mais pour seule réponse, Ianto se contenta, même si la peur le gagnait au fur et à mesure que le moment arrivait, de l'embrasser fougueusement. Un sursaut d'audace le traversa et il s'attela à dévêtir son capitaine. Il fit glisser les bretelles et commença à déboutonner la chemise bleu nuit mais s'empêtra un peu. Jack, avec un petit sourire, se releva et termina de se déshabiller sous les yeux envieux du jeune homme. Tous deux étaient torses nus et aucun d'eux n'avaient à envier l'autre. Jack avança les mains vers le bas-ventre de son amant et s'empara de la boucle de la ceinture. Lorsqu'il la déboucla, il sentit l'ensemble du corps du gallois se raidir d'appréhension. Ce n'était pas son premier dépucelage ; loin de là ; mais celui-ci, il le voulait spécial. Il voulait que Ianto ressente un maximum de plaisir, quitte à ne pas en avoir lui-même, chose rarissime dans son cas. Mais il n'était pas n'importe quel garçon, croisé au coin de la rue, ce n'était certainement pas un « coup d'un soir », ni un « passe-temps » provisoire. Leur histoire, si Ianto le voulait après cette nuit, serait plus sérieuse et serait basée sur des liens forts et sincères.


	2. Chapter 2

Abandonnant, pour le moment, le pantalon, Jack remonta lentement vers le haut du corps situé en dessous de lui, le parsemant sur son passage de caresses et baisers qui apaisèrent Ianto qui se détendit de nouveau. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, Jack laissait au jeune homme le temps de s'habituer à ses caresses, les faisant de plus en plus poussées, s'attardant sur ses cuisses, le creux de ses hanches, survolant l'aine, frôlant la bosse qui commençait à se dessiner entre ses jambes. Ianto ne se retenait plus, il laissait ses gémissements s'échapper, sans se poser de question, sans honte. Il réussit à extraire sa jambe de sous celles de Jack et, prenant appui sur l'accoudoir, il la remonta contre le dossier, laissant libre le passage vers son intimité. Sans se faire prier d'avantage, Jack remonta de la cuisse vers le haut et du dos de sa main effleura le sexe toujours prisonnier de son amant. Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme, il en voulait plus, maintenant, là, tout de suite. Il se cabra et obligea Jack à poser complètement sa main sur son membre. Les mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il exerçait et les pressions plus ou moins appuyées firent leurs effets et Ianto commença à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

De plus en plus confiant et décidé, le jeune gallois se laissait aller, prenant même des initiatives, caressant le dos de son compagnon, agrippant ses fesses, les caressant, embrassant son cou. Il s'enivrait de son odeur si entêtante, si grisante, de son goût légèrement salé… Lorsqu'il sentit que Jack insérait sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, il ne fit aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Les doigts agiles du capitaine soulevèrent l'élastique de son boxer et se frayèrent un chemin afin d'aller se saisir du membre viril et gorgé de sang. Il plaça son pouce sur la base de son sexe, juste à la naissance de ses bourses et effectua des mouvements de rotation plus ou moins réguliers tout en tétant ses mamelons. Ianto se cambrait au rythme des mouvements circulaires de Jack. Il avait agrippé le tissu usé du sofa et tentait par tous les moyens de se contrôler. Alors qu'il allait laisser son plaisir exploser, Jack, d'une simple pression, fit redescendre l'excitation de son partenaire. Il retira sa main, et recommença à le déshabiller.

Ianto le laissa faire, il tentait de reprendre son souffle, de faire baisser le rythme de son cœur, de reprendre ses esprits. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle montée en puissance de son désir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de plaisir intense. Tel un enfant, il laissa Jack lui retirer son pantalon, ses chaussures et chaussettes. Lorsqu'il parvint à ouvrir les yeux, il le vit lui aussi enlever ses derniers vêtements. C'était un très bel homme qui prenait soin de lui sans excès et de ce qu'il pouvait en voir d'où il était, très bien pourvu. Jack se pencha vers lui et agrippa les bords de son boxer noir et le tira vers lui, le délivrant enfin de son carcan. Il n'avait pas à rougir de la comparaison, il était lui aussi doté d'un sexe de taille plus qu'honorable et apparemment désirable vu les étincelles dans les yeux de son amant.

Jack lui tendit la main et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le dossier puis s'assit à califourchon sur les cuisses du gallois et s'empara de sa verge bandée qu'il commença à masser avec de savants mouvements verticaux. Ianto avait posé ses mains sur les cuisses de Jack et avait laissé retomber sa tête en arrière, haletant au rythme des caresses de son amant. Il était d'une adresse diabolique, amenant Ianto au bord de l'orgasme, s'arrêtant juste à temps et reprenant aussitôt ses mouvements. Lentement Ianto fit glisser sa main vers le membre dressé de Jack et s'en empara. Il bougeait sa main de bas en haut, appuyant sur le haut de la hampe et desserrant son étreinte lorsqu'il descendait et arrivait à la base. Il s'arrêtait par moment, s'attardant sur le gland et le caressant de son pouce. Ianto avait rouvert les yeux et les deux hommes se fixaient maintenant du regard. Ianto n'en revenait pas de l'audace qu'il était en train de montrer. Même si un léger sentiment de gêne persistait, ce qui aurait pu se voir au rouge sur ses joues s'il ne s'était pas mélangé au rouge de l'effort produit depuis plusieurs minutes, il s'était totalement abandonné aux bras de celui qui, une heure auparavant, n'était encore que son supérieur et au plaisir sans nom qu'il lui donnait.

Jack se libéra de l'emprise de Ianto sans pour autant enlever sa main de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et entrouvrit ses cuisses pour se frayer un passage vers le fruit jusque là défendu à la gente masculine. Tout en continuant de le stimuler de sa main, il déposa de mutins baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses créant d'innombrables picotements dans le bas des reins de son amant. Cette douce torture connu son point culminant lorsque Jack emprisonna dans sa bouche le gland turgescent, faisant lâcher au gallois un juron de plaisir.

Ianto : Oh fy dduw ! (* Oh My God)

Sa langue passait et repassait inlassablement, ses lèvres marquaient des pressions plus ou moins appuyées le long de sa verge, sa bouche l'englobait dans sa totalité puis dans un bruit de succion, la libérait, laissant l'air frais ambiant lui donner des frissons qui remontaient jusque dans sa nuque. Toutes les contrariétés, les tensions, les rancœurs avaient disparu laissant place au bonheur simple, pur… Jack alternait fellation et masturbation avec adresse, abandonnant la verge de Ianto pour s'occuper de ses bourses les aspirant une par une, gobant les deux en même temps, les faisant tourner dans sa bouche, le titillant gentiment de ses dents. Puis il remontait diaboliquement le long de son membre, avant de s'attarder sur le méat et le caresser avec le bout de sa langue avant de le reprendre entièrement en bouche.

Jack prit l'initiative de pousser les préliminaires un peu plus loin et délaissant le sexe gonflé, il glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de son partenaire et agrippa ses hanches afin de l'attirer plus près de lui, l'enfonçant encore plus dans les coussins fatigués du sofa. Ses fesses étaient maintenant à la limite de l'assise, il avait les jambes posées sur les épaules de son amant qui ne cessait de lui embrasser la partie sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses. Jack releva la tête et remonta vers le visage de Ianto dont le bas du corps se souleva alors qu'il joignait ses lèvres à celles de son initiateur dans un énième baiser enflammé. Tout en maintenant les jambes de son amant relevées, il retourna à la place qu'il venait de quitter, semant ça et là de légers coups de langue jusqu'à atteindre la partie située juste sous les bourses menant à l'intimité jusque là vierge de tout passage.

Jack s'y attarda quelques instants, dessinant des motifs circulaires imaginaires avec le bout de sa langue. Ianto s'était crispé lorsqu'il avait atteint ce point et Jack voulait qu'il se détende de nouveau avant d'aller plus loin. Gardant de lui-même ses jambes relevées que Jack venait d'abandonner, Ianto frissonna de plaisir mais aussi d'appréhension. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin mais c'était sa première fois avec un homme et il ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter. Jack reprit en main la verge et recommença ses va-et-viens réguliers. Les muscles de Ianto se relâchèrent et Jack profita de ce moment pour faire glisser sa langue vers l'orifice intime de son jeune partenaire. Le contact humide qui se produisit électrisa Ianto qui agrippa de ses mains le haut du sofa et gémit de plaisir. La position qu'il avait depuis maintenant quelques minutes commençait à mettre le feu à ses muscles abdominaux, mais cette gêne fut rapidement oubliée, surpassée par la délectation ressentie grâce à l'habileté de Jack. Il embrassait, léchait, titillait les rides de son anus, poussait de sa langue par petits à-coups afin d'en détendre l'ouverture, essayant de la faire pénétrer en douceur. Il déposa un peu de salive au centre et de son majeur massa le muscle. Ianto haletait, il essayait de se détendre mais le réflexe naturel tentait de prendre le dessus et lui refusait l'entrée.

Il prit une profonde respiration et commanda à son corps de se relaxer. Jack en profita pour pousser un peu plus fort et réussit à insérer la première phalange de son majeur, mais fut arrêté par le rétrécissement de l'orifice et la main de Ianto qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Jack releva la tête, Ianto avait les yeux fermement clos, un rictus de souffrance sur le visage et il s'était mordu la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Jack laissa au muscle le temps de s'habituer, reprenant ses baisers mutins sur les cuisses, l'aine, entourant de nouveau de ses lèvres le membre un peu ramolli. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger son doigt, il l'enfonça jusqu'à la seconde phalange et doucement, le ressortit. Il redéposa de la salive sur l'orifice et recommença le processus jusqu'à ce que l'indiscret visiteur évolue à son aise et que Ianto ressente le plaisir de cette pénétration. La main du jeune homme jusque là cramponnée à l'épaule l'avait quittée et caressait maintenant la chevelure de son amant, haletant au rythme des mouvements de Jack. C'est le moment que choisit Jack pour joindre l'index au majeur et détendre encore plus le verrou naturel récalcitrant. La réaction de Ianto fut immédiate et sa main se crispa enfermant une mèche de cheveux et il lâcha un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir.

Ianto : Stop ! A …Attends ! S'il te plait …

Jack le regarda avec sollicitude. Tout comme la première fois, il patienta et tenta de redonner confiance à son amant par un jeu de regards qu'il voulait rassurant. Au bout d'un moment, le corps de Ianto de détendit de nouveau et Jack lui demanda d'un simple mouvement de tête s'il souhaitait qu'il continue ou qu'il s'arrête. Ianto l'autorisa à poursuivre en lui répondant d'un léger haussement de la tête de bas en haut. Jack repris alors ses mouvements, lentement, sans à coup, rivalisant d'adresse et de douceur afin de triompher de l'élasticité récalcitrante de l'intimité de son amant. Petit à petit, la douleur désagréable du frottement lors de l'insertion et du retrait des doigts de Jack laissa la place à une gêne, certes continue, mais supportable et la respiration de Ianto reprit un rythme plus serein et régulier. La main de Jack bougeait maintenant plus facilement et il accéléra un peu le rythme tout en reprenant de son autre main la verge tendue afin de permettre aux deux sensations de s'entremêler. Le dos de la main butait maintenant contre les fesses du jeune homme et ses doigts taquinaient sa prostate, obligeant Ianto à lâcher des râles de plaisir. Sentant qu'il allait être au bord de l'orgasme, Jack se saisit du gland dans sa bouche et le téta, l'aspirant par à coups. Ianto n'en put plus et se libéra dans un cri d'extase, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs, le corps cambré au maximum. Jack retira ses doigts lentement, lécha les dernières goutes de sperme qui perlaient et se recula, permettant ainsi à Ianto de poser ses pieds sur le sol. Celui-ci tentait de reprendre son souffle, de ralentir les battements fous de son cœur. Jack s'assit à ses cotés, le releva et le prit dans ses bras, mêlant la sueur de son torse à celle de ses tempes. Petit à petit Ianto reprenait ses esprits grâce à la présence réconfortante et sereine de Jack. Il commençait à sentir le sommeil s'emparer de lui, il aurait pu rester là pour toujours.

Jack : Une bonne douche nous ferait du bien, non ?

Ianto : mmm… heu … oui… je crois…

Jack : ça va ?

Ianto : Très bien Jack, mais s'il te plait promets moi une chose.

Jack : Tout ce que tu veux !

Ianto : Ne joue pas avec moi !

Jack : Jamais !

Jack déposa un baiser sur le front de Ianto et se leva. Il lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever puis il l'emmena vers la salle de bain du Hub.


End file.
